The White Raven Monastery Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment * Rope * Shovel Method This quest is split into two parts, in the first part you get access to the Isle of the Kings, in the second part you do some investigation for the monk Costello. Access to the Isle of Kings * First, enter the Ghostlands west of Carlin by going under the wall through the hole here. * Once, in the Ghostlands, go to the abandoned house to the south (here), and go down inside it. * Once in the house basement you may face a Demon Skeleton and a Ghoul or two. From here, follow the corridor to the south, and go down the stairs: * In the entry room or passage there may be 1-2 Stalkers. If you go north you run the risk of meeting more Stalkers, several Demon Skeletons, and a Wild Warrior (disguised as a Knight Statue). On this level, go east to the end of the passage. * Then go around to the south room. In this final room are about 2 Demon Skeletons, 2 Stalkers, and 2-4 Ghouls, here go up the stairs: * Simply "use" the head of the top coffin to find the Family Brooch (as shown in the illustration below). * After this, bring the brooch to Dalbrect and you will be able to go to the Isle of the Kings. The Investigation *You first need to go to the Isle of the Kings and talk to the abbot there, Costello. He will instruct you to search for a lost brother in the catacombs. Get the Monk's diary from this cave in the Ghostlands near Carlin. *Head down to the cave, labelled A''', which has several Scorpions. Go to the end of the cave and in a structure you will encounter some Undead Creatures like: Demon Skeletons, Stalkers, and a Bonelord. Defeat some of them using GFB or other highly offensive attack, pull the switch and then haste back where the pair of magic walls were. *Go down three levels to the large cave in the last picture. The far right passage, labelled '''B, leads to a Giant Spider guarding a switch to lower one of the magic wall. Defeat the giant spider, pull the switch, and then Haste back to where the magic walls were. *Get your whole team at once through where the magic walls were, at C', but stay together, because there is a spot before the hole that resets the walls. Go down the hole and follow the passage north. You will encounter Demon Skeletons, Ghosts, Stalkers, Ghouls, and a Mummy. Farther, you will find a dead body. "Use" the body and receive a Backpack with a book and some other things in it. This book is the Monk's diary. *Go back down the passage and take the portal out of the cave. *Now the granted access to the Isle of the Kings is needed. Take the book to the Isle of the Kings, and talk to the NPC monk there, Costello, in the building on the east side. Ask him about the diary. He will examine it and give you a Blessed Ankh. Transcripts Access to the Isle of the Kings ''player: '''Hi Dalbrect: Be greeted, traveller. player: Brooch Dalbrect: What? You want me to examine a brooch? player: Yes Dalbrect: Can it be? I recognise my family's arms! You have found a treasure indeed! I am poor and all I can offer you is my friendship, but ... please ... give that brooch to me. player: Yes Dalbrect: Thank you! I shall consider you my friend from now on! Just let me know if you need something! Now you can ask him whenever you want for a passage and he will take you to the Isle of the Kings for 10gp. player: Passage Dalbrect: Since you are my friend now I will sail you to the isle of the kings for 10 gold. Is that okay for you? player: Yes Dalbrect: Have a nice trip! The Investigation player: hi Costello: Welcome,player:! Feel free to tell me what has brought you here. player: Fugio Costello: To be honest, I fear the omen in my dreams may be true. Perhaps Fugio is unable to see the danger down there. Perhaps ... you are willing to investigate this matter? player: yes Costello: Thank you very much! From now on you may open the warded doors to the catacombs. Now you can enter the caves below the monastery. Somewhere in there, there's a pick hole which leads to the banshee quest area, but to find the book you'll have to pass the magic walls in ghostland. player: hi Costello: Welcome, player:! Feel free to tell me what has brought you here. player: diary Costello: Do you want me to inspect a diary? player: yes Costello: By the gods! This is brother Fugio's handwriting and what I read is horrible indeed! You have done our order a great favour by giving this diary to me! Take this blessed Ankh. May it protect you in even your darkest hours.